Poof and Timmy: Hittin' the Road
by candelight
Summary: After a grave misunderstanding, our dynamic duo leave home-with no way for a desperate Cosmo and Wanda to track them! It's a desperate game of hide-and-seek, tag-and one glory of a ride as the pursuit goes on in EIGHT different countries!


Poof and Timmy: Hittin' the Road

* * *

After a grave misunderstanding, our dynamic duo leave home-with no way for a desperate Cosmo and Wanda to track them! It's a desperate game of hide-and-seek, tag-and one glory of a ride as the pursuit goes on in EIGHT different countries!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi, everyone! Wish me luck on this project-got quite a few I want to finish, and so many I desperately want to start! Just so you guys know, after The Last

Eliminator, a number of assorted projects, and Love thy godfather-I really just want to work on TMNT fan fictions-because seriously, I'm NOT a good juggler!

^^ Ah, well. Maybe just not during the school year.

This fiction is obviously based on "The Grass is Greener." :) I just always wanted a scenario on what it would've been like with Poof around....

Quote:

"_Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_It wasn't fair._

_It just wasn't._

_Of course, when you're a ten year old boy with an F- average, had bullies schedule you in daily with appointments answering to "Mr. and Mrs. Fist," an evil_

_babysitter from the black lagoon, and parents so completely idiotic and rarely ever home-you realize this fairly quickly._

_But today had been the last straw. Timmy buried his face in his hands._

_"Poof, Poof?"_

_The boy looked up, rubbing at a now slightly pink nose._

_A pair of sad, soft violet eyes looked up at him. Smiling faintly, Timmy scooped up the little puffball, and-glancing quickly about the room-he then braced his_

_little brother into a small hug._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For some reason, Cosmo and Wanda hadn't gone to school with Timmy as usual that day.

And, when they had gotten home, they had been immensely crabby, refusing to withdraw from the fishbowl castle....

....and Wanda had had a shrieking fit when they had accidentally knocked over the fishbowl itself when Poof and Timmy had been playing tag.

The two had listened from outside with wide eyes, unable to see what Wanda and Cosmo had indeed been up to....

"As if I don't have enough work to do around here! No, that's it-I can't TAKE these...these _things_ anymore-"

Cosmo let out an exasperated sigh. The, "We Appreciate You, Timmy and Poof" party wasn't going so hot. The cake had been fixed....but the candles simply

kept melting away from the flames!

"Don't tell ME that, Wanda! They were YOUR idea in the first place! No regretting what you've done now!"

Timmy had abruptly stopped breathing.

Poof had been ready to burst into sobs, so the two goldfish silently withdrew, just before Cosmo exclaimed,

"HEY! How are we getting candles to light under water, anyhoo?"

~*~

Timmy glared at his palms, rubbing at crimson orbs.

**_No_** one let Poof cry as long as he couldn't be seen acting as a concerned older brother!

"Y'know, if that's how they feel, I say FINE."

Poof blinked, looking bewildered as Timmy yanked a suitcase from underneath the bed, and began throwing random clothes in from his wardrobe.

"Poof.....Poof?"

Timmy sullenly slammed the lid shut, and angrily reached for a piece of stationary on his desk, as well as an old pen.

He paused, and turned to face his little brother, looking doubtful for the first time.

"Um....bro? Are you with me on this on? We'll be leaving, after this."

The fairy blinked, then, a fierce look Timmy usually only saw when Poof was severely sleep deprived spread across his face.

Timmy managed an evil grin in response, and sullenly began to scribble something down on the stationary.

_Dear Mom and Dad....._

He drummed the pen against his lip for a moment. This letter was really for Cosmo and Wanda.....but his parents had to at least read a PART of it before

they ran off to Florida.

Or Hawaii. It depended what mood they were in. Knowing them.....well, they'd probably drop the letter after the first couple of lines.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have been employed by....The US President on a top secret mission: Recovering his hairpiece. I will be gone, unsupervised and alone, roaming across the_

_country under extreme cover and with dangerous, never before been tested machinery of mass destruction. See you sometime-maybe. _

_Timmy_

Okay...that was good. He could practically hear them packing now. He wrote on:

_Dear Wanda and Cosmo (Yes, I mentioned you, Cosmo.)_

_We can take a hint. Don't bother looking for Poof and me, because you'll never ever ever find us!_

EVUR!

Was that how you spelled "Ever?" Ah, well.

_Goodbye Furevur!_

Timmy turned to the little fairy, excitement tensing like that of a roller coaster in his stomach.

_"Let's go, Poof," he said quietly, hardly hearing his own words._

_"Outta the country though.....that might be best. And...._

_"I WISH THAT WE HAD A SUPER COOL ROCKET!"_

_Poof's smile brightened immensely as he waved his rattle around...._

_.....and poofed up an atomic, rocket powered...._

_.....quarter controlled, creepily smiling seahorse._

_~*~*~*_

_Timmy groaned, and buried his head in his hand._

_"Close enough."_

_He hopped on, Poof hovering from behind him. Timmy yanked a pair of goggles over his face, and had to help Poof apply the helmet as well._

_"Okay. You ready to go where no other...."_

_The ten year old choked on his own words._

_"Uh....Poof?_

_Where ARE we going, anyway?"_

* * *

Who knew this atlas Uncle Vlad had sent him (Which, at the time, he thought a very lousy present) for Christmas could come in so handy?

The two poured over countries, frowning slightly.

Sahara....that was out.

Ustinkistan......out. He had far too many turnips there in the past to recall the monstrosity of that godforsaken continent.

Wisconsin......no. He didn't want any American states.

Timmy's brow furrowed, but his eyes brightened a second later.

"Okay, Poof...using expert, decoding skills of a cryptic mind such as mine, I will discover our new home country!"

Timmy's fingertips found the atlas map.

"Eeny, Minny, Miney Mo. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one....."

"AND-"

"YOU-"

"ARE-"

"IT!"

His finger stopped. Timmy looked down expectantly, but his expression fell somewhat as he shared a glance at Poof, who seemed just as mystified as he did.

"Uh......wow. That's kinda ironic....but okay! Poof, I wish Wanda and Cosmo couldn't track us by magic!"

The fairy beamed.....

...and, in a burst of his trademark sparks, made it so.

* * *

_Why don't I just have Poof take us there?_

Well....that one time Timmy asked Poof to take him to Chile, the little fairy had mistakenly poofed them at a national Chili cook off.

....with them as veggies.

Since then, Timmy had learned to treat Poof's magic with a bit of caution....

...and, even as the two rocketed with a CRASH! from the breaking wood into an exploding blue sky, Timmy HAD to admit one thing....

....it WAS kinda cooler this way.

~*~

Poof smiled euphorically as Timmy haphazardly vroomed through the horizon, coordinates already set in on Cecil, the somewhat creepy sea horse's units.

_And the little fairy began to wave a small red and white flag, a sunny laugh frozen on his face. _

_Daddy had __loved_ the country they were heading for....but Timmy's Da-Da hadn't seemed to very much......mainly because they locked him a dungeon with 

_severe paddling....twice....and something about a T-shirt._

_Poof knew nothing about their first destination._

_But their flag had a Maple LEAF on it! _

~*~

"One...

Two....

Three.....!"

Cosmo paused.

"Three and a half...."

Sighing in exasperation, Wanda yanked him by ear forwards from the bowl, banner unfurling from the sky as confetti and balloons exploded from the sky.

"SURPRISE! WE APP-"

The pink haired fairy stopped dead.

........?

What the....

Cosmo blinked.

"Uh....Are Poof and Timmy having a surprise party for us? Because if they are, WE'LL have to-"

"What do you think we've been DOING all day?! Chinese Checkers?"

The green haired fairy stopped dead, and his mouth abruptly became an O as he turned towards his set.

"WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?!"

_

* * *

_

_Whew! Okay...I'm bushed. But I can promise fairly okay updating on this one if you guys like it-I already finished some later material._

Once again...I'm tired. I HAD, had, HAD to get this project published, though!


End file.
